


Done with a capital D

by diamondDreamer1



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Marinette drops some serious f-bombs, Swearing, first ml fic may not be the best, seriously ooc marinette, sorry - Freeform, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondDreamer1/pseuds/diamondDreamer1
Summary: Season 2 GorizillaMarinette is done with a capital D with Adrien's fans. So when she sees the guy at the movie theatre realize who he's sitting by, she pounced.No, literally. Fucking POUNCED.The poor guy didn't stand a chance.





	Done with a capital D

As soon as Adrien took off his helmet at the movie theatre, eager to finally see his mom’s face, Marinette knew that there would be trouble.

 

And trouble there was, in the form of a boy around their age a few seats down from them. Marinette saw his eyes widen, his mouth opening to shout the model’s name as he whipped out his phone, ready to take a picture.

 

But he never got the chance.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Marinette was Done with a capital D.

 

She had already been privy to Adrien’s stalkers disguised as fans following them all around Paris, trying to get a glimpse of him and his “girlfriend”. _(That part made her simultaneously squeal and spontaneously combust- girlfriend! Aaah!!!)_ The poor boy had absolutely _no_ privacy, nobody left him alone for even a moment, and to make things even _worse_ , she swore they kept multiplying by the second, the hordes screaming after them posting wherever they were, prompting even _more_ of the model’s fans to join in.

 

She had been relieved when the got to the theatre for two reasons. For one, it would be too dark in there for anyone to see their faces, and for another, everyone would be so focused on the movie that she and Adrien wouldn’t be seen in the very back corner, where almost nobody sat. Everyone knew that the best seats were in the middle, anyways.

 

So when this boy whipped out his phone, unknowingly about to absolutely ruin her crush’s day, Marinette was absolutely, without a doubt, capital-D DONE.

 

The second the boy’s phone left his pocket, Marinette pounced.

 

Literally, she fucking leapt out of her seat and tackled the guy. _Pounced_.

 

The poor guy didn’t stand a chance.

 

Marinette tackled him, but in a way that was completely silent, without drawing a single iota of attention to her or Adrien. One hand went over the guy’s mouth, preventing him from calling out at all, and the other wrenched his phone from his grasp with a force of steel. Her eyes were cold as fucking glaciers, and her blue pigtails seemed to puff up in silent fury.

 

Or it could be hat-hair, seeing as her towel disguise had fallen off when she leapt from her seat. Either way, she was absolutely terrifying to behold, even with her pink polka-dotted pajamas.

 

She spoke then, a whisper so quiet that it was practically a hiss of air. “You listen to me and you listen to me now, do you understand?” Her voice was steely, cold as her eyes and hard as her grip. The guy nodded, his own eyes wide with absolute terror at her fury. “Do you know who that boy is?” She tilted her head to indicate Adrien, who had absolutely no idea what was going on, leaning forwards in his seat in an adorable effort to see his mom better. The guy nodded as Marinette turned her gaze back on him. “I’m going to uncover your mouth, and you’re going to say his name so _only I can hear it_ , do you understand?”

 

The guy nodded. She uncovered his mouth, and he whimpered, “A-Adrien Agreste.”

 

She nodded. “Right. And who’s starring in the movie he’s watching right now?”

 

“M-madame Agreste,?”

 

Marinette nodded again. “And who, exactly, _lost_ Madame Agreste as a child, and hasn’t seen her since, hence him wanting to _watch this movie so that he can see her face again_?”

 

The words were hissed in icy fury, and the poor guy just whimpered.

 

Marinette took her free hand and poked him in the chest. “That boy right there, who has been having a _massively shitty_ day, and I, as his _friend_ , and going to tell you right now, that it was absolutely shitty because of _people like you_.”

 

She stopped digging her fingernail into the guy’s chest and gripped his chin, pulling his face close to hers. Their eyes met, one set filled with absolute terror and the other practically glowing blue with pure, unbridled anger at the poor boy. “Now you listen to me, and you listen to me _closely_. I’m going to let you go and sit with my friend to enjoy this movie. And you are going to sit the _fuck_ down, _shut_ the fuck up, and keep that phone deep in your pocket or _so help me God_ I will throw it into the fucking Seine and fuck you up so bad that not even Ladybug’s miraculous could fix you _are we understood_?”

 

The guy nodded, mute with terror as the tiny, unassuming half-Chinese girl positively spat the words at him and got up, sitting back down next to Adrien and shooting him one last glare cold enough to rival Russia in the winter before turning to watch the rest of the movie.

 

~~~~~

 

True to his word, the guy didn’t say anything or post a single thing about Adrien at the movies until after he and his terrifying friend were long gone, finally pulling out his phone- _but not without a quick check around the theatre to make sure that she was actually gone, he wasn’t freaking suicidal_ \- and making a post about seeing them together at the movies and what exactly had happened with the girl.

 

Needless to say, Marinette got a _lot_ of weird looks the next day at school.


End file.
